I Don't Care Any More
by Bluesandstone
Summary: Ianto hears something when he leaves the Hub that helps.


I DO NOT AND WILL EVER OWN THESE CHARACTERS. THEY BELONG TO TORCHWOOD, BBC TV.

I Don't Care Any more.

Ianto Jones, thought, 'WHAT THE FUCK DID I JUST DO?', as he walked away from Jack.

He was leaving the Hub, like he was auto-pilot. Doing things he does every night, closing up, making sure the place was secure, doing his job. Even with the words he just blurted out at Jack, bombarding his scenes, Ianto still did what he had to do.

He walked out of the Tourist Office, next minute he was in his car. ''How did I get here", he thought to himself, ''you walked here, you bloody idiot", he said to himself. He wasn't going to let himself just fall into the void he was now feeling.

He sat there, for how long he didn't know, then like being hit by a cattle prod, he realised he should get the fuck out of there.

He turned the car ignition on and a song was playing, 'bloody Jack'' he swore, "he's been fiddling with the radio again, fuck'', ''Í wish he would leave bloody things alone''.

A surge of pain enveloped him, "shit, why the hell was this fucking song playing''? It was Jody Millers, He Walks Like a Man, his own personal, private little secret ''thing'' he allowed himself to have when it came to his feelings for Jack.

He sat there listening to the lyrics, with the tears of heartbreak rolling down his face.

_He walks like a man _

_And he talks like a man_

_He schemes like a man and whenever he can _

_He dreams like a man_

_But it's the little boy _

_It's the little boy in him I love_

_He's strong like a man _

_When he's wrong, he's a man_

_When he's right he's a man _

_'Cause he never ran _

_He'll pride like a man_

_But it's the little boy _

_It's the little boy in him I love_

_They say in every man _

_You'll find a little boy_

_And every now and then _

_When he's happy or blue _

_That little boy comes shining through_

_He walks like a man _

_He talks like a man_

_He lives like a man and since our love begun _

_He gives like a man_

_But it's the little boy _

_It's the little boy in him I love_

_(He walks like a man) _

_But it's the little boy I love_

_(He talks like a man) _

_But it's the little boy I love _

_(He gives like a man) _

_But it's the little boy... I... love..._

The lyrics were burning into his broken heart like the flames from hell. Ianto slammed his fist into the steering wheel and yelled out loud, ''Fuck, I'm not going to do this, I'm not going to let this fucking song make me feel fucking worse'', and just yelled.

He pulled himself together whipped his hands all over his tear stained face and changed stations. Ianto always found having music on in there car was the best way to not crash and burn on re-entry to the real world, the world were everyone was safe and normal and but not him.

'''Ha'', he scoffed when he changed the station, another one of bloody Jack's favourite stations, but at least this song was a vast improvement on the last.

''Yeah, this is more like it'' he smiled, this is what I need to hear, this is how I need to feel. He turned the volume up hard and let the lyrics coursed through his veins, charging his mind with grit and steel.

Phil Collins, exemplifying in song just exactly how he wanted to feel.

I Don't Care Any more,

_Well you can tell everyone I'm a down disgrace  
Drag my name all over the place.  
I don't care any more.  
You can tell everybody 'bout the state I'm in  
You won't catch me crying 'cos I just can't win.  
I don't care any more I don't care any more_

I don't care what you say  
I don't play the same games you play.

'Cos I've been talking to the people that you call your friends  
And it seems to me there's a means to and end.  
They don't care any more.  
And as for me I can sit here and bide my time  
I got nothing to lose if I speak my mind.  
I don't care any more I don't care no more

I don't care what you say  
We never played by the same rules anyway.

I won't be there any more  
Get out of my way  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care any more I don't care any more  
I don't care any more I don't care any more

Well, I don't care now what you say  
_'Cos every day I'm feeling fine with myself  
And I don't care now what you say  
Hey I'll do alright by myself  
'Cos I know._

'Cos I remember all the times I tried so hard  
And you laughed in my face 'cos you held all the cards.  
I don't care any more.  
And I really ain't bothered what you think of me  
'Cos all I want of you is just a let me be.  
I don't care any more D'you hear? I don't care no more

I don't care what you say  
I never did believe you much anyway.

I won't be there no more  
So get out of my way.  
Let me by  
I got better things to do with my time  
I don't care any more  
D'you hear? I don't care any more  
I don't care no more  
You listening? I don't care no more  
No more!

You know I don't care no more! Ianto felt calm for the first time since he said those fateful, (he thought if he was going to be honest with himself, scary), words to Jack back at the Hub. He listened to the end of the song, rubbed his hands over his face, stretched his neck, changed the station on the radio, (to the one he always had on) and pulled away from his car space and went home. As he was driving he kept on saying to himself, over and over again, like a man possessed, 'his' mantra, ''I don't care any more, I don't care any more'. And he was ok! A/N: Sorry this should have come before Personal Space, I got ahead of myself. Please Review, thanks. 


End file.
